1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a backlight assembly and a display device having the backlight assembly. More particularly, the present invention relates to a backlight assembly having a barrier type to display a three-dimensional image and a display device having the backlight assembly.
2. Discussion of the Background
Generally, a three-dimensional (3D) image display device displays a 3D image by applying a different two-dimensional (2D) image to each eye of an observer. For example, the observer sees a pair of 2D images through his/her left and right eyes, fuses the 2D images in the brain, recognizes a 3D effect, and then the observer can see the 3D image. Auto stereo-scopic 3D image display devices, such as a barrier type using a parallax barrier and a lenticular type using a lens, are generally used.
However, a large amount of light may be blocked by the parallax barrier in the barrier type, so that the barrier type may have a luminance that is less than that of the lenticular type.
In addition, the observer cannot see the 2D image in the 3D image display device, because the 3D image display devices have the parallax barrier or the lens in front of a display panel displaying the 2D image. Therefore, it is impossible for the observer to see the 2D image unless the parallax barrier or the lens is removed. 2D/3D switchable display devices capable of selecting a 2D mode displaying the 2D image or a 3D mode displaying the 3D image in one display device have been developed. In the 2D/3D switchable display devices, the light is provided to the display panel by dividing the display panel into a plurality of portions when displaying the 3D image, and the light is uniformly provided to all over the display panel when displaying the 2D image.
In the 2D/3D switchable display devices, due to a demand for controlling the light, a luminance of the 3D mode may be less than that of the 2D mode. Therefore, the number of light sources may be increased to solve the problem. However, to improve the luminance of the 3D mode via increasing the number of the light sources may be difficult due to a structural limitation of the light sources.